A huge amount of digital photos and videos are being created with the ubiquitous digital cameras, camera cell phones and personal digital assistants. An important challenge is figuring out ways to manage and visualize collections of photos and videos. Another challenge is viewing presentation content on irregular shaped displays where the content must be condensed to efficiently and effectively be displayed.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/815,389, entitled “EXTRACTING VIDEO REGIONS OF INTEREST” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/815,354, entitled “GENERATING A HIGHLY CONDENSED VISUAL SUMMARY”, a method was disclosed to summarize and condense a video using a Stained-Glass Visualization, which shows a video using a storyboard generated from Regions of Interest (ROI) in the key frames of the highly ranked video segments. The ROIs are laid out and the gaps are filled by extending the ROIs using a Voronoi technique. This produces irregular boundaries and the result looks like a stained glass. Along with the visualization method, an algorithm was provided for finding the ROIs in a video segment based on motion analysis.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/948,730 entitled “DETERMINING REGIONS OF INTEREST IN PHOTOGRAPHS AND IMAGES” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/948,823 entitled “DETERMINING REGIONS OF INTEREST IN PHOTOGRAPHS AND IMAGES”, STAINEDGLASS COLLAGES were applied to photos and synthetic images such as POWERPOINT slides.